Even Angels Need Angels
by Arda's Angel
Summary: Every person has an angel. Even those who are known as angels themselves.


Even Angels Need Angels

Summary- It is supposed that only Mme Giry sustained Erik during his stay at the Opera house. That she and his love for Christine were enough. But what about the Angel's angel?

Rating: PG13 for slightly mature themes and content

Author Note- This is meant to be AU, if you don't like it, please don't read it and flame it. That is simply annoying and actually, if you do, I shall get a good laugh out of it. But you may wish to save yourself the trouble and just skip the story. Thank you for your patience. Also, I intend to use a mix between the Gerard Phantom and the Leroux Phantom. This announcement is for those who have only one Phantom in mind, there is more than one description. I will use my own.

Even Angels Need Angels

You may recall the mystifying tale of the Phantom of the Opera. You may remember the deaths of those involved or the painful choice left to the Opera Populaire's young diva. But if I may pose a simple question, how many of you actually know the story behind the man, the real man, not the ghost, the phantom, the Devil's Child, but the real man, with a real name, Erik? I thought as much. While I hold no grudge against M Leroux for his mainly accurate depiction of my friend, I do feel that a great part of his life and genius was ignored.

Have I a question as to my authority on the matter? My name is Zimrah, and I am the angel of music. Yes, I really exist as do guardian angels and angels of death and Hell's angels and all the rest. We are the protectors of humans and of the Earth, messengers of the God and Goddess themselves. I am actually one of many, but sacred in my duty to protect a very special and troubled young man.

The story of the Phantom of the Opera actually begins in a small gypsy settlement on the borders of France. I was resting by my favorite waterfall when Marceline, the self-proclaimed angel of beauty, decided to come by and wake me, dragging me down to watch as a poor human woman struggled to bring her baby into the world. Marceline smirked at me and pointed "The child will be your burden, little guardian."

"As if any child could ever be a burden" I snapped. On soft black wings I floated down to a proper position from which I could view my new and only charge. The woman gave a loud cry as the babe pushed forward and out of her, into the light and air. I could see the small child as he filled his tiny lungs with air and let out a loud, piercing wail. I winced, wondering how a child with such forceful breaths could ever produce the music I love so fondly. Soon after the wail of the babe came the blood-curdling shriek of his mother.

"The horror! What is this thing?" The small child in her arms flailed about as she beat him senselessly. My eyes widened in fright for my newest protégé as his mother's angry fists came down about him. I could do little as a guiding rule of angels is not to be seen by anyone, generally including your particular charge. A soft lullaby came to mind and I began to hum and then to sing, allowing the gentle melody to soothe the enraged mother and her child into slumber.

Once the area was quiet, I noticed that Marceline was silently laughing. "What do you want?" I shot her an angry glare. "What have you done to my child?"

"It is well that you claim him as your child for his mother does not want him. For who would desire a babe so hideously malformed and cursed by Aphrodite as he?" She laughed, or rather, cackled, and left on golden wings to find a child more suited to her purposes.

I shook myself from my anger and quietly approached my young pupil. I could not help but notice the horrifying twisted mass of flesh that covered his face. There were splotches of bright red mangled mess that I knew would not come off with the rest of the birthing wastes. Other areas of his poor head were stretched so taunt across his bones that I was afraid that his papery skin would rip and burst. I swept him into my arms, bringing him to a nearby stream to bathe, all the while humming gentle songs of love to him, my child.

AN- Yes I know that it is short, however, if you read and review, I shall give you updates.


End file.
